


Teach Me

by ellenscult



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenscult/pseuds/ellenscult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey learn new skills. Written for the LiveJournal Chuck_Slash Slashy Sunday prompt #3:</p><p>"Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn."<br/>(Benjamin Franklin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LiveJournal.com and FanFiction.net.

Chuck sighed. 'No, no, no. It's the first memory slot, the one on the left.' Over his headset, he heard Casey's growl of frustration and silently cursed the broken foot that kept him sitting behind the Nerd Herd desk while Casey went out on his home installations. They couldn't exactly tell Big Mike that he'd broken a bone in his foot when a security door shut on it as he dived out of the way of a hail of bullets, so Casey was covering for him instead of one of the other Nerd Herd nerds. Another couple of days and he'd be able to go out on calls himself, provided Casey hadn't simply shot one of the clients in the meantime.

A month later, and Chuck ran down a corridor and skidded through a doorway, only for the door to slam shut behind him.

'Where are you?' Casey's terse voice sounded tinny in his ear.

'I'm, I'm, I'm in some kind of closet,' Chuck stammered. 'The door won't open!'

'Figures,' Casey grunted.

'What? Never mind, you're going to have to do it. Open the case.'

'I'll come get you.'

'No time! Just do as I say! Open the case up. You should see a circuit board running down the back. The chip needs to be attached to the third slot on the right...'

A month after that, Chuck sat in the cage. It was two in the morning and he was wearing the remains of a tuxedo, a stack of broken computers to one side of him, fixed to the other. He'd claim deja vu if he hadn't been in exactly this situation two years ago.

He didn't look round as the cage door opened and footsteps came up behind him. 'Couldn't sleep.'

'Want a hand?'

'Sure.'

In silence, Chuck and Casey worked side by side for an hour until the backlog was largely cleared.

'Coming back to bed?' Casey asked, leaning over to place a kiss on Chuck's forehead.

'Missed your pillow?' Chuck smirked.

'Hell yeah,' Casey said. 'You know I can't sleep without you any more.'

Chuck smiled and stood. 'I guess you'd better get your pillow home, then, before someone finds out you're a closet nerd.'

'C'mon,' Casey said, wrapping an arm around Chuck's shoulders. 'I won't tell them you taught me to fix computers if you don't tell them I taught you how to make a headshot.'

'Deal.' Arm-in-arm they headed out, the nerd-turned-spy and spy-turned-nerd.


End file.
